The Fighter - Wedding Night
by R. Neve
Summary: This is the wedding night of Maxerica of my story the Fighter.


**My first Selection One Shot. Like the title implied, it is the wedding night of America and Maxon.**

 **I am currently writing another fanfic but this just popped in and I started writing. I know it isn't long but I think it is perfect for the two.**

* * *

 **APOV**

The night- the day- had been long and tiring.

All day and night long she had been introduced to ambasadors, governors and mayors she hadn't seen before. Amberly had gone a bit overboard with introducing me but I didn't have the heart to stop her because she looked so happy doing it.

I was more comfortable with being around the leaders of the Institutions. They were invited as well, most of them had actually shown up while some just didn't because they didn't think me worthy of either being either a leader of a Princess, soon to be Queen.

Now, the night was ending and I could not help but feel excited about what was to come. I had no real experience with what was to happen, I was happy that it was about to happen with Maxon. Maxon, my Prince, my husband, my love.

It had been two months since he proposed and ever since then I've lived in the Palace and the Queen has been teaching me how to be Princess, though it was not much different from being a leader in the Institution. The only difference were the subjects and the amount of work I had because it increased a bit.

It was because of those reasons that I did not have a lot of time to spend with Maxon but that didn't stop us from seeking each other out in the evening, when everything was settled. We would often talk late and fall asleep in each others arms.

The only thing that we'd do was make out and have a bit of wandering hands but always on the clothes and I have to admit I was getting a bit bored of that after nearly two months and not to forget that I loved him for longer than that.

Walking through the hallways, because I was tired of standing in a crowded place like the Ball Room, I did not suspect an arm to shoot from a dark corner of the hallway and pull me in.

My gasp was silenced as a hand was placed in front of my mouth. My eyes widened as I felt breath coming near my neck but I quickly calmed down when I felt familiar lips placing loving kisses up and down my neck. Putting my own hand on his, I smiled as Maxon continued with the kisses. Pressing myself closer to him, another gasp would've escaped me if Maxon's hand had not been over my mouth. Pressing myself closer to him made me feel his down part of his anatomy hard against my skirt covered bum.

"Do you know what you've done to me ever since I've seen you walk down that aisle?" He growled in her ear. "How you've made me feel? Do you know what torture it was to pull away all those times?"

Not giving me any chance to answer, he pulled up my skirts and felt my heat. I couldn't help but lean my head back against his shoulder as he continued to caress me through my through my lace panties.

"Not anymore..." He bit my neck, right where I knew he had left a hickey. "... Tonight, I make you mine, as you were meant to be."

Pulling away from me, he took my hand and hurried us up the stairs to our room. Pushing the door open, he pulled me in and pushed me against the door before attacking my lips with bruising kisses much like he did before I left to go on the Charity Tour, only now we did not have to stop. In the confines of our personal room, I didn't try to hold back on all the sounds my instincts told me to make. Moaning loudly, gasping at any time the pleasure he gave me nearly got too much... I did it all.

Pulling back from me again, he looked me in the eye with a predator look. "Aren't you wet. Tell me, America, why are you so wet?"

"Because of you." I answered.

"Why because of me?" He asked and I knew what he wanted to hear.

 **MPOV**

I knew that she knew what I wanted to hear. I knew she would say it. I wanted to hear her say it. I needed her to say it.

I need to hear her tell me what I needed to hear.

"Tell me, my love, why are you wet because of me?" I murmured against her neck, placing kisses on her neck, sucking on her sweet spot. "I'll make it easier for you, who do you belong to, America? Who is it that makes you wet? Who is it that makes you feel desired?"

Placing my mouth against her ear, I asked her. "Who is it that you belong to?"

"You, Maxon! Only you!"

A wicked smirk crossed my face as I put my hands on her ass and pull her against me. Picking her up, I walked her to the bed where I laid her gently down.

"That's what I thought!"

Her dress had been unfastened against the door as she was a corset-styled dress that had ties at the back. Pulling it off, I groaned as I saw she was going bra-less the whole day. How did I not notice?

Instinctively, I push my pelvis against her as I took of my tie all the while she pushed off my jacket and was working on the buttongs of my shirt. Soon enough, I was only in my boxers as she was only in her lace panties.

Touching her constantly where she needed it most, I started making my way down to her naked breasts with my kisses. Putting my mouth over her nipple, I started sucking on it like a newborn would do. Smirking at the all the sounds she made, I knew that I was doing something right.

"Maxon, please!" She gasped. "Please, I need you!"

"I know, baby." I whispered. "Soon."

I needed her to come first, before I would do something more with her. I knew she was closing on her much needed release, but I knew that it would not come like this even though I was touching her directly.

I kept going down with my kisses until I reached the hem of her panties. Hooking my fingers in them, I was aching to rip them off but knew that my beloved wife would not appreciate it so I took the highway and instead took them off of her as I placed kisses on both her legs.

Once off, America just let her legs fall open and allowed me to kiss the inner side of them. Reaching her inner thighs, I looked up at her and winked at her cockily before I gave one big lick over her whole slit.

Putting my mouth directly over the pulsing, little nub I started sucking on it and played with it like I previously did with her nipples.

All too soon, she was calling my name as she moved her hips in circles restlessly. "Maxon! Don- Oh! Don't stop."

Her juices were flowing, and I licked them all, picking them up gingerly.

Making my way back up her body with kisses, I placed a last one on her mouth before looking her in the eye. "Are you sure you want this now? We can just go to sleep now and continue this when you'r-"

She silenced me with a kiss before pulling back. "Maxon, make love to me."

How can one say no to that?

Nodding, I rid myself of the tight confines of my boxers and threw them somewhere in the room.

Taking my member in my hand, I led my head into her entrance. "Last chance, Ameri-" She had put her legs around my hips and pushed me in. I felt myself tearing her barrier and kept still once I was completely inside of her. I looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and let out a deep breath she was holding. At the side of her eye, I saw a tear rolling down her face. Kissing it, I took the tear away and kept still so she could accomodate to me.

Several moments later, she opened her eyes and I felt all breath knocked out of me as she looked at me with only love in her eyes.

 **APOV**

I wasn't going to lie, it hurt at first- a lot but he was caring and considerate and he kept still so I could adjust. I was sure not every guy would do it but I was lucky enough that he did because it helped me a lot.

Once the pain faded a way enough for the pleasure to be felt, I opened my eyes and hoped he could see everything I felt for him in them. Love, admiration, adoration... all of it.

Putting a hand on his cheek, I smiled. "I love you."

Just then, I pushed my hips up to meet his and we both gasped at the sensation.

After that, neither of us held back and we just kept moving together, in synch. The only sounds in our room were the sounds of love. Our skin meeting each other was heard, along with the moans and gasps it brought with it.

Smiling, I felt my climax coming and soon. Every feeling I ever had for him was intensified and the love between us was... indescripable which is why it was no surprise to me that our love making was so passionate and would make us climax quite quickly.

Looking in each other's eyes, we silently talked to each other. Understanding each other, I didn't hold back on it anymore and neither did he as once again, I was calling his name out but only this time I was joined by him groaning my name.

"Maxon!"

"Amer-ica."

Coming down from our passionate thryst, we smiled as we saw each other.

"I love you." He said.

With a smile, I kissed his nose. "I love you too."

Putting one last kiss on my body, I didn't miss the fact he put it on my abdomen. "I hope we created a child."

"Maxon!"

"What?" He asked, grinning. "Do you not want-"

"I want children, Maxon, with you but don't you think it's a bit early?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. Let our love create something on it's own accord."

"I like that idea."

What I did not know, nor Maxon, but that night, our love created a beautiful child.


End file.
